Pankration Guide by Daveie
Guide Introduction This guide aims to help players make the most out of Pankration, most of this data is un-confirmed and is based on personal experience, and I hope that this guide helps people make the most out of Pankration. How to Start In order to begin Pankration you need to get a Soultrapper and some Soul Plates these cost 2 jettons each, which can be obtained by trading Imperial Currency to Zandjarl (in the Annihilation pit) however once you have your picture it also cost another Jetton to turn your Plate (or Picture) into a Soul Reflector which then requires an extra Jetton each time you add some Feral Skills to it, and another Jetton to make it an Official Soul Reflector which is used in battles, then another Jetton to enter Combat, which when you win you earn plenty more Jettons so I suggest about 10 Jettons should be enough. Once you have your jettons talk to Zandjarl again and view his wares to get you trapper and plates Conversion Rates The conversion rates are as follows: *1 x Imperial Bronze Piece = 1 Jetton *1 x Imperial Silver Piece = 10 Jettons *1 x Imperial Mythril Piece = 30 Jettons *1 x Imperial Gold Piece = 200 Jettons However I have reason to suspect these may change as Zandjarl says "Current Exchange Rate" Pit NPCs Chart : Key *Soul Plate Convertor = The NPC who deals with turning plates to reflectors, skill melding, stat checking *Official Soul Reflector= The NPC who turns your ordinary soul reflector into one you can enter into fights with *Battle Sign-Up= the NPC who enters you into the fight *Commentator= The NPC which Commentates the Match *Teleporter= The NPC which teleports you to different Battle-Cages Pictures Ok now you have your trapper and plates you can take the picture of the monster you want, like in real photography its a good idea to be able to have a clear picture of your chosen monster, so a good close picture and less blocked picture the higher your chance of a successful Feral Drain. Also keep in mind the area you are taking the picture in if you take a picture of a Crawler in East Sabutura it wont be a strong as one taken in Crawlers Nest for example due to the level difference of the monsters, Multiple pictures can be taken on the same enemy. I recommend taking several Pictures so you have some Feral Skills you can give to your monster Pre-Match Getting Your Reflector After You are Satisfied with the number of Plates you have, return to the pit and find yourself a "Soul Plate Convertor" NPC (the NPC is to the Right of the Pit when facing, closet to it under the canvas) If you trade him just a plate by itself he will tell you what level and family monster it makes if possible and also what Feral Skill it will transfer to a reflector. After you have chosen which plate you desire trade it to him/her along with an Ice Crystal, (you will lose one jetton) and receive a normal reflector, you can carry as many of these as you want, Editing Your Reflector Before you turn the reflector official to fight with it, I reccomened editing your monster, such as naming it, checking Stats and adding Feral Skills Naming and Stats To check your stats of your Pet or to rename it you can simply trade just the reflector to the Converter to bring up a menu of options *Quit *Change Monster's Name **Selecting this option allows you to select a name for your pet out of a list *Confirm Feral Skills **Selecting this option allows you to see what Feral skills are availible with or without discription *Remove Feral Skills **If you wish to remove a skill in order to reduce FP then select this option *Confirm FP total **Selecting this option allows you to see how many FP you've used/ Total FP of pet *Confirm Level and EXP **Selecting this allows you to see pets level and his TNL *Confirm Monster Temperament **Tells your Disicpline level, how wild it is and fighting style *Review Terminology **Allows you to see what various Pankration related words mean. Feral Skills By trading your reflector along with another soul plate you input that ability into your reflector, there is already a Feral Skill Guide so I will not go into much infomation regarding this subject. Last Step In order to use your Reflector in battle you must trade it to the "Official Soul Reflector" NPC, who is standing next to the "Soul Plate Convertor". He will then make the reflector official allowing it to be used in Pankration Matches, If for whatever reason you wish to change what monster you fight with trade him the official reflector back to take it off official so you can make another reflector official (Stats are not lost during Transformations) Battle Signing up To sign up to battle trade your official reflector to the "Battle Sign-Up" NPC in the above table to participate in a battle if he accepts it you will have the option to battle a random opponent or reserve a slot for a party member (only available with another PC in your party) after selecting your choice you may receive a message saying how long until your match or you will be given an error message in which case you need to try again soon. Battle When it is your turn to fight as long as you are in the pit you will receive a notice in your log saying make your way into the stand, to do so you can talk to the NPC wearing red or blue either on the left or right of the viewing stand or behind the pit. Orders These are the orders you can give your monster, if any-one has any further information please let me now on the discussion page *You're on your own! *Think, and think again! *Watch your opponent, then attack *Less thinking, more striking! *Don't think, kill! *Guard! Block! Parry! Hold! *Back off a bit! *Give 'em a little more bite! *Show no mercy!!! Each of the orders affect how your monster fights for example "You're on your own" makes your monster do as it nature tells it to do, the more thinking your monster is doing the more likely it is to use moves to give it an advantage, for example casting spells, the more aggressive the command the more your monster will hit the opponent as hard as it can. Category:Pankration